


Wanted Meeting

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In a world where Palpatine came to an early end, a Jedi met someone worth bending the rules for





	Wanted Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Freestyle AU

"Inspector," Shaak Ti said, eyes locking on the one woman in the delegation from the Corellian Security. "It is good to see you once more. And your associates."

Dani could not help the pulse of emotions at the way the stately Jedi had acknowledged her. It would have been so easy to not draw attention to their previous association and maintain the myth of Jedi Serenity.

"I must admit that I did not expect this task to warrant a Master of the Council," Dani said, acknowledging the rise in rank she had learned of.

"After the last attempt on the life of Corellia's representative to us, the Order wishes us to be certain the new accommodations are secure," Shaak told her. "I was available."

That she had made certain of it did not need to be said. The Inspector was more than intriguing enough to be worth the effort to trade duties with her friend Kit Fisto.

"Shall we begin, then, so that the Senator's arrival is not delayed by too many hours?" Dani asked, as she contemplated other reasons to be thorough and quick in this inspection.

By the feel of the Jedi's emotional state, Shaak was in agreement.

* * *

Dani fell back among the pillows, and was followed down by her adept lover, smiles on both their lips for the intensity of that release.

"Did you ask for the assignment?" Shaak asked, fingers tracing along Dani's ribs lightly.

"Did you?" Dani countered.

That got both of them to laughing softly, before kisses quieted them both down. The quiet did not last, as kisses led to more of other activities. Shaak was more than willing to cooperate, to share the light so fully.

* * *

"If I took a posting here, on staff, I shouldn't anticipate this being a thing, should I?" Dani asked, after a solid sleep in each other's arms.

"I am Jedi; I must go where needed," Shaak answered. "But, I am here more than not, now that I have accepted a place on the High Council. With discretion, so your world has no stigma brought against it, we could remain lovers."

"I hear a 'but'," Dani said.

"But… I must always place the Order ahead of my wishes, even as you must keep your duty first."

"I know." Dani moved up, pressing her lips lightly against a marking on a lek. "We can have this, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Dani Faygan can be found in [B_Radley's Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley) and has been shamelessly kidnapped for a bit of fluff. Very NOT canon to any universe she normally appears in.


End file.
